Histórias Parecidas parte I
by Titanea
Summary: Uma menina de 15 anos se vê no meio de uma guerra de amor, ódio, traições e perguntas que a corroem por dentro. Mas mesmo com todos esses problemas, ela encontra o verdadeiro Amor.
1. Pensamentos

(cap 1: Pensamentos)

p Era uma noite obscura, o vento batia nas árvores e trazia consigo o som tenebroso daquela noite. Em um quarto escuro, uma jovem de seus 15 anos olhava a noite da janela parecendo bastante triste, seu olhar se perdendo na escuridão da noite.

p O relógio na cabeceira da cama marcava exatamente meia noite e ela estava ali, no limitar dos tempos, seus pensamentos a atormentavam e suas lembranças não a deixavam descansar. Lembrava de seus pais que haviam sido assassinados quando ainda era uma garotinha de um ano de idade, lembrava a falta que sentia deles, mesmo sem saber como era ter a presença deles ela tinha saudades. Saudades de algo que nunca tivera.

p No momento, vivia com os seus tios que por sinal a tratavam como se ela não existisse, como se não fosse nada deles. "A indiferença é muito pior que o ódio", costumava pensar a garota. Seus primos a tratavam como se ela não fosse nada, pensando bem, ela tinha um primo que a tratava bem, Diogo, ele era um irmão que ela nunca tivera.

p Seu nome era Titânea Wayne, uma menina de cabelos longos e negros, e olhar misterioso. Titânea tinha poucos amigos no colégio, aliás, ter um amigo seria uma grande vitória. Vitória como se chamava a sua tia, uma mulher amargurada que gastava todas as suas horas vagas para comentar a vida dos outros. Seu tio, Klein, também gastava suas horas a cuidar do que os outros faziam. Já sua prima, Margaret, preferia juntar as amigas e falar sobre astros do cinema e da música. Seu primo Diogo achava um absurdo tudo aquilo, ele tinha seus vinte anos e estava se formando em direito, o orgulho da família. Sua tia sempre dizia:

p - Esse é meu garoto! Não é como certas pessoas que vieram para esta casa e não estão satisfeitas. – falava isso dando um olhar de esgoela para Titânea.

p O relógio já marcava meia noite e meia. Suas lembranças continuavam a atormenta-la. Lembrava de quando tinha seus onze anos de idade havia ido estudar em Hogwarts e que tinha amigos lá, entre eles Harry Potter. Ela o amava desde o primeiro instante em que o viu, sentiu que a amizade ali se transformava em algo mais forte e mais intenso. Agora, com quinze anos, retornaria para Hogwarts e reveria seu amor, se é que ela podia chamá-lo assim. Apesar de amá-lo, ela tinha consciência de que ele talvez nem soubesse de sua existência, mas isso não a impedia de sonhar.

p Naquele instante, ela lembrou que no dia seguinte teria que acordar cedo, pois ela precisava ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar seu material para Hogwarts e seu novo uniforme da Grifinória. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio que estava na cabeceira da cama e viu que já era uma hora.

p Resolveu deitar-se e, nesta angústia de pensamentos e de lembranças, ela adormeceu...


	2. Um sonho, Um aviso

(cap 2: Um sonho. Um aviso).

" Venha para mim;

Liberte-me de você;

E de todos os dias da terra..." Astra romance - Nightwish

Acordou assustada, pois havia tido um sonho muito estranho, estava em um lugar escuro, perdida e com medo. Fugia de algo, de alguém, era como se ela fosse um coelho fugindo de seu predador. Correu o máximo que pode até chegar perto de uma grande árvore, lá se sentou, cansada de tanto correr. Sentiu um frio estranho, como se tudo em sua volta congelava. Quando finalmente veria quem a perseguia, acordou.

Titânea ficou muito tempo tentando dar sentido àquele sonho, quando seu primo Diogo bateu na sua porta:

- Bom dia, priminha, tudo bem?

- Tudo, Diogo. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

- Mais ou menos porquê?

Titânea pegou Diogo pelo braço e fechou a porta do quarto, sem fazer barulho sentou-se na cama e explicou ao seu primo:

- É que eu preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais e não sei como fazer isso sem ser vista.

- Sem problemas, Tita, eu te ajudo!

- Como? - Exclamou Titânea.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu digo para os meus pais que preciso da sua ajuda em algumas aulas na faculdade, só que em vez de você ir comigo, você vai para o Beco comprar seus materiais e de lá vai para Hogwarts. - Explicou Diogo.

No mesmo instante, Titânea aceitou a idéia e saiu com o primo.

No caminho que percorria com seu primo, viu uma mulher se esbofeteando com outra e Diogo correndo para tentar separar, sem sucesso. De longe Titânea observava aquelas pessoas, algumas passavam por ela e davam a parecer que ela nem existia, nesse momento, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Tita, tudo bem? - Perguntou Diogo vendo sua prima tão distante.

- Tudo.

- Tenho que ir para a faculdade agora, me prometa que depois que sair do Beco e for para o seu colégio irá me mandar uma coruja para dizer como você está.

- Claro. Eu prometo. - Respondeu Titânea com um leve sorriso no rosto, se afastando em direção do Beco.

Ao entrar n'O Caldeirão Furado, viu vários bruxos apressados. Ela deu de ombros e se dirigiu à parede falsa que, ao se abrir, revelou o Beco Diagonal e todas as suas lojas. Aquele mundo era muito mais belo e encantador do que aquele que vivia com seus tios.

Sem mais demora pegou sua lista de materiais e dirigiu-se até a loja de varinhas...

N/A:

Aeee 2º cap postado... Gente Comenta! ahauahu


	3. Um sinal de amor

(Cap 3: Um sinal de amor)

"Apenas o Amor...

Consegue salvar algo...

Que já se perdeu na escuridão das trevas..." Titânea Wayne

Chegando na loja de varinhas, Titânea dirigiu-se até o balcão e viu o senhor Ollivander's atendê-la prontamente:

- Bom dia, no que posso ajudá-la?

- É, é... Eu gostaria de restaurar estas duas varinhas e queria saber se é possível.

Titânea retirou de sua bolsa duas varinhas empoeiradas do mesmo tamanho e do mesmo material, porém, uma delas tinha um leve corte em seu cabo e a outra tinha cortes em todo o seu material.

Seu Ollivander's olhou atentamente para as duas varinhas e com um olhar de espanto perguntou:

- Essas varinhas eram de seus pais?

- Sim, eram deles. Porquê? Algum problema?

Nesse momento entraram na loja vários alunos de Hogwarts, a maioria de Sonserina.

- Venha. Disse Ollivander's

Titânea passou para dentro do balcão, aguardou um minuto enquanto Ollivander's pedia para um jovem rapaz cuidar da loja. Passaram por um corredor e entraram em uma salinha nos fundos da loja, seu Ollivander's parecia tenso, nervoso. Mandou ela sentar-se e falou:

Eu lhe trouxe nesta sala para que possamos conversar melhor, você me disse que gostaria de saber se é possível restaurar essas varinhas.

- Isso mesmo.

- Vejamos, Titânea, creio que essa varinha que tem um leve corte em seu cabo era de sua mãe, e essa que tem cortes em todo o seu material era de seu pai.

- Sim.

- Então, eu preferi conversar com você aqui, porque nosso assunto não pode sair dessa sala.

- O senhor está começando a me assustar. - Titânea disse isso com um olhar nervoso.

- Calma, você não deve saber o porquê de eu estar falando isso.

- Não, eu não sei.

- Essas varinhas que pertenceram a seus pais são feitas das duas únicas pedras da fênix, são raras, só existem um par de varinhas iguais a essas, só que são feitas das penas da Fênix; uma pertence a Você-Sabe-Quem, e a outra a Harry Potter.

Titânea parou por mais uma vez, assustada com o que ouviu.

- Por favor, fique calma, senhorita Wayne, ainda preciso explicar-lhe mais uma coisa.

- Sim, pode falar. Titânea agora tentava se acalmar.

- O que você precisa saber é que se juntarmos o poder dessas duas varinhas elas viram uma só, com um poder quase inabalável, mas, se juntarmos essas duas varinhas mais uma que contenha a pena da Fênix seu poder dobra.

Com um leve medo uma pergunta surgiu na sua mente.

- E se juntarmos as quatro? Perguntou Titânea temendo a resposta.

Seu Ollivander's, surpreso com a pergunta respondeu:

- Caso as quatro sejam combinadas, o poder se torna único, inabalável, por isso tomei o cuidado de conversarmos aqui onde ninguém nos escutará. Para muitos, essas varinhas foram destruídas aquela noite.

- Mas, porque elas não foram destruídas?

- Por causa do amor de seus pais, a varinha de seu pai está mais danificada por quê ele protegeu a sua mãe; eles não sobreviveram, mas as varinhas continuaram em sinal do amor deles.

Depois dessa conversa seu Ollivander's levantou e disse:

- Com todo o prazer restaurarei essas varinhas.

Titânea agradeceu ao seu Ollivander's e saiu da loja, andando pelo Beco Diagonal avistou a loja de livros e entrou...

N/A:

Aeeeeee ta ai o cap 3!

Quero agradecer a minha beta a Trix e pedir para que comentem e digam o q estão achando para que eu possa continuar postando a fic... beijuxxx


	4. Uma coruja, Um novo amigo

(cap 4:Uma coruja, um novo amigo).

"Existem Amigos que encontramos... Outros reconhecemos... mas jamais saberemos... As suas verdadeiras intenções..." T.W.

p Ao entrar na loja, Titânea deu de cara com alguns alunos de Grifinória. Um pouco envergonhada, se aproximou do balcão notando que alguns alunos se cutucavam e a olhavam discretamente sussurrando: "Nossa, quem é essa?" Ou então "Ela voltou?". Notou que uma aluna se aproximava dela;

p - Oi. Lembra-se de mim?

p Titânea virou-se e viu aquela jovem de cabelos castanhos e enrolados,

p - Claro! Tudo bem com você, Hermione? Disse Titânea alegre em ver alguém que conhecia.

p - Tudo bem, poxa, você sumiu por um ano!

p - Eu precisei me afastar de Hogwarts por uns tempos, mas agora estou de volta.

p - E o ano que você perdeu, como irá fazer para recuperá-lo?

p - Eu terei aulas extras, assim conseguirei retomar toda a matéria.

p - Nossa, vai ser um ano corrido para você! Por falar em Hogwarts, o Expresso sairá daqui a pouco, se você quiser podemos ir juntas?

p - Claro! Só que antes eu preciso passar na loja de animais.

p - Sem problemas, a gente se encontra na Estação. Disse Hermione.

p Logo após, Titânea se despediu de Hermione e se dirigiu até a loja de animais. Entrando na loja, logo viu uma linda coruja preta com mesclas em tom de marrom.

p - Vou levar essa! Disse Titânea

p - Ótima escolha! Respondeu um jovem rapaz que estava atendendo

p - Nossa, até que em fim terminei a minha lista de materiais.

p - Você estuda em Hogwarts? Perguntou o atendente.

p - Sim.

p - Eu também!

p - É mesmo? Que legal! Como é o seu nome? Perguntou Titânea

p - Luminix, Luminix Malkym. E o seu?

p - Titânea Wayne.

p - Prazer, Titânea, pelo seu uniforme vejo que é de Grifinória.

p - Sou sim, e você?

p - Bom, eu sou da Sonserina.

p - Legal! Agora preciso ir, minha amiga está me esperando.

p - Tudo bem! A gente se vê em Hogwarts. Tchau

p - Tchau.

p Titânea saiu correndo, pois viu que o expresso sairia dali uma hora, só que no meio do caminho...


End file.
